Dear Friend
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: cuma fic gaje dari Hoshi buat seseorang. Summary: Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Walau saat kita berpisah sekolah, maupun tempat tinggal. Kita akan terus menjalani ikatan ini? Ya ‘kan, Sakura? Maafkan aku…


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

AU, Typo, disini FEMNARU ma FEMDEI karena alasan yang tidak jelas –dirajam-, aneh dan gaje.

**Summary:**

Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Walau saat kita berpisah sekolah, maupun tempat tinggal. Kita akan terus menjalani ikatan ini? Ya 'kan, Sakura? Maafkan aku…

~~~XXX~~~

_NARUTO POV_

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku tahu rasa sesal ini, namun egoku yang tak mau mengakuinya. Aku tahu aku yang salah, tapi dia yang memulai. Aku tahu kalau ini hanya salah paham yang berbuah pertengkaran, tapi aku tetap egois. Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, hanya memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tahu…

Kejadian yang merusak persahabatan antara kita bertiga— aku, Sakura. Dan Ino. Kami sudah bersahabat 1 tahun lebih. Namun tidak dengan Ino, aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak TK, tapi belum pernah sedekat ini. Kami dipertemukan oleh hobi kami yang sama, kebiasaan kami, dan kami memang cocok. Tapi itu semua berakhir.

_ _ _

Saat itu, tadi pagi. Ada perlombaan antar kelas membuat sebuah teks drama. Aku dan Ino sekelas, namun Sakura lain kelas. Saat kelasku sudah menyelesaikan semua teks dramanya, aku iseng ingin membaca teks drama Sakura.

Aku mendatangi kelasnya, dan kulihat ia sedang menulis. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya yang sedang serius menulis. Aku mendekatinya, dan berhenti di depannya. Ia yang sadar langsung menutupi lembaran kertas folio miliknya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tulisan tangan yang rapi. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku iseng mengambil buku yang sebenarnya buku corat-coret yang terdapat teks drama dia. Kemudian aku langsung keluar kelas dan berlari ke kelasku yang lumayan jauh.

"NARUTO!!!"

Aku sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan dari Sakura yang mengerang protes, tapi aku hanya tersenyum sambil terus berlari.

Kita memang sering bercanda seperti itu, atau malah lebih. Terkadang kami saling memukul. Pukulan kasih sayang. Atau mencubit, atau yang lainnya. Tapi, aku tidak menyadari kalau perbuatan usilku akan mengakibatkan hal yang seperti ini. Awalnya aku mengira takkan apa-apa karena Sakura itu anaknya menyenangkan untuk diusili dan mengusili.

Setelah itu, aku diajak teman kelasku untuk mengumpulkan tugas sekolah, aku hanya menurutinya. Dan buku Sakura kutitipkan ke Ino, yang masih terus membacanya ditambah senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Dan setelah aku kembali ke kelas, aku mendapati buku Sakura tidak ada di tangan Ino lagi, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangkat mendengus dan pergi menuju kelas Sakura.

Kulihat Sakura sedang duduk santai di depan kelas bersama teman-teman kelasnya, aku tersenyum, kemudian menghampirinya.

Betapa kagetnya aku setelah mendapatkan tatapan mencela dari Karin— ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas—, Ten-ten, Temari, dan Hinata— walau tatapannya jauh mendekati lembut.

"HEH, NARUTO!! KAU APAKAN BUKU ANAK KELASKU??!!" tanya Karin penuh emosi sekaligus tatapan menusuk darinya padaku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti ucapannya pada saat itu. Apa yang kulakukan pada buku Sakura maksudnya? Hanya mengambilnya, walau dengan paksaan.

"LIHAT! SAKURA SAMPAI MENGANGIS!!" aku makin membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, Sakura yang kulihat tak pernah menangis, menangis saat menghadapi masalah sekecil ini?

"TUH LIHAT!! BUKU SAKURA SAMPAI SOBEK-SOBEK DAN IA BUANG!!" kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. Sobek? Dibuang? Kenapa? Padahal aku meminjamnya dalam keadaan utuh. Aku sedikit melirik tempat sampah yang ternyata sudah penuh oleh buku Sakura yang telah lusuh dan sobek-sobek. Aku makin kaget.

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Apa yang kulakukan hingga Sakura seperti ini? "a.. aku tidak tahu… aku hanya mengambilnya kok," bantahku seraya melirik Sakura yang membelakangiku.

Aku kemudian berjalan dengan santai kembali ke kelasku, padahal dalam hatiku, ada rasa sakit yang mendalam. Aku tak tahu, aku dibenci Sakura 'kah?

_ _ _

Tak kusangka air mata telah menetes dari kedua mata biruku, aku segera mengusapnya dan menghapus air mataku. Aku berusaha tersenyum walau sakit. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membuat makanan untuk mengisi perutku yang sudah kelaparan.

~~~XXX~~~

Hari ini, aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Sakura. Ok, di depan Ino aku memang marah-marah dan mengutuki Sakura terus. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyangkal perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatiku ini. Rasa penyesalan…

Saat aku menganggur, berhubung anak kelas 2 sedang piknik dan pastinya guru-rugu mendampingi sehingga otomatis tak ada pelajaran. Aku iseng membuka Facebook mengunakan HPku yang ku bawa. Catat: ini adalah suatu pelanggaran yang paling sering kita bertiga langgar. Hehehe… mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada menganggur!

Dan saat aku membuka sebuah grup yang kami buat bersama di facebook, aku kaget mendapati stat yang ditulis Sakura. Pada bagian yang menusuk hatiku.

"…_O'y, met tinggal wat teme n si-anak-durhaka. Kalian resmi q remove…"_

Aku benar-benar emosi, aku tahu yang ia maksud 'teme' adalah aku, dan 'si-anak-durhaka' adalah Ino. Aku hapal dengan sebutan itu. Sebutan yang dulunya sebagai sebutan sayang, kini berubah menjadi sebutan mengejek yang amat menusuk. Dan kata 'remove' maksudnya, menghapus nama kami dari daftar temannya.

Aku melihat Ino yang membaca stat itu bersamaku, mulai emosi. Aku pun begitu, ditambah balasan e-mail menyakitkan dari Sakura yang benar-benar mengajak kami perang. Dan itu, membuatku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Dan saat itu pula… aku yakin bahwa kami memang tak cocok.

~~~XXX~~~

Saat ini, aku dan Ino sedang berada di warnet langganan kami. Terkadang kami kesini sekedar unutk menghilangkan penat dengan facebook-an atau sekedar melihat video musik atau film.

Aku yang merasa kurang kerjaan menunggu hasil download video selesai, membuka koleksi fotoku dalam facebook, dan membuka sebuah album foto. Aku tertegun di depan layar komputer. Ada gambar yang mengingatkanku pada Sakura. Saat kami menemukan gambar ini, kami tertawa bersama. Membuat bising seisi warnet. Tapi kami tidak mengurusinya. Kami hanya ingin tertawa.

Rasa itu menyenangkan. Aku tak pernah bisa menyangka bahwa hubungan kami akan seperti ini. Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku sadar ini semua salahku. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku tak mau terus seperti ini, aku ingin kami tertawa bersama seperti dulu. Hangat, hangat seorang sahabat yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

~~~XXX~~~

Saat aku mencurahkan perasaaan hatiku pada seseorang, satu-satunya yang kupercaya. Seorang teman dunia mayaku, yang aku anggap sebagai kakak terbaikku setelah Aneki. Dia sangat baik.

Tapi ternyata Sakura sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada dia terlebih dahulu. Itu membuatku sedikit kesal karena aku telat. Setelah aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi, aku sedikit lega oleh jawabannya.

Dia benar, mungkin ini hanya salah paham. Aku dan Ino juga makin yakin bahwa memang ini salah paham. Bahwa aku yang sebenarnya tidak terima Sakura harus melibatkan teman kelasnya, dan Sakura yang mungkin kesal karena perbuatanku.

Ditambah teman-teman setiaku di facebook, yang selalu membukakan jalan untukku, aku makin yakin.

~~~XXX~~~

Saat aku menceritakan kejadian ini ke kakak perempuanku, Deidara, yang ikut termasuk dalam sahabat kami, namun ia sudah SMA dan bersekolah jauh dan juga sudah mempunyai kesibukan sendiri, sehingga ia sekarang tidak terlalu akrab lagi dengan Kami. Tapi dulu, disaat kami masih bersama di satu sekolah, kami tidak terpisahkan.

Alangkah kagetnya aku begitu melihat matanya memerah. Aneki yang selama ini tidak cengeng, yang selama ini tidak pernah menangis, walau menonton film Titanic sekalipun tak pernah menangis, kali ini di depan mataku ia menangis terisak.

Aku tahu kalau dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura lagi. Tapi kami menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Aku tahu perasaan Aneki.

Melihatnya mengangis, membuatku ingin mengangis juga. Kubiarkan mataku ikut memerah, mengalirkan air mata yang selama ini selalu kutepis. Mencurahkan semuanya, semua rasaku.

Dan saat itu, aku semakin menyadari kesalahanku…

_ _ _

Kini… ia tak menyadari betapa hancurnya hatiku. Kujalin rangkaian tersebut dalam sebuah cerita pendek, berharap bahwa cerita ini akan tersampaikan padanya, dibacanya, dan ia tahu perasaanku.

Dan ia juga tak melihat, jari-jariku yang bergetar terus memaksa menekan huruf-huruf yang tersalin acak di atas keyboard.

Ia juga tak melihat tangisanku yang tertelan dalam suara jangkrik di malam hari. Menatap ungkapan perasaanku di depan komputer. Airmataku yang selalu jatuh membasahi papan keyboard. Tak manghiraukan rasa kantuk demi ini.

Yang aku inginkan hanya tawa itu lagi. Kehangatan itu lagi, senyum itu lagi, rasa itu lagi. Saat kita bersama.

Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Walau saat kita berpisah sekolah, maupun tempat tinggal. Kita akan terus menjalani ikatan ini? Dan kini, aku berusaha menyambung ikatan itu kembali, berharap kau menerimanya kembali dengan senyuman manismu.

Ya 'kan, Sakura?

Maafkan aku…

Hana

~~~END~~~


End file.
